


Brotherly Love

by cathstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the show 'American Pickers', Sokka and Zuko travel on the road and have a little squabble over the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ~~Peter? Who Peter? I said Dad, not Peter.~~ I mean, Avatar: the Last Airbender is hereby disclaimed.

Zuko gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel as the bass from the radio reverberated throughout the car. They were on the road again, freelancing, finding what they could to satisfy their antique interests.

Sokka was next to him in the passenger seat, dancing no less, to the song. "You know I toot it and boot it! Oh!" He bobbed his head to the beat and moved his shoulders. Zuko growled, but Sokka paid no attention to him; he couldn't hear him anyway. Zuko moved one hand to the center of the wheel and his other hand went to press a button he knew would make him happy.

Soon, the car was filled with guitar riffs. 'And now you do what they told you.' Sokka, in mid head bop stopped and stared at his friend incredulously.

"Dude, my flow..."

"What?" Zuko put a hand to his ear. He smirked at his friend's facial expression and tapped his fingers along with the rhythm. Sokka frowned and changed the station.

'I feel on top of the world, with you baby.' Sokka sang along to the song. "I wanna dance and party all night."

Zuko changed the station. 'King Jeremy, the wicked.' "Ruled his world; Jeremy spoke in class today."

Both friends kept up their antics as they tried to reach control over their car's small radio. Sokka all for music with dope beats and catchy lyrics and Zuko all for music with radical guitar riffs and vocals. Their behavior lasted them a couple minutes before Zuko slapped Sokka's hand away from the radio.

"This isn't working!" he snapped.

"Obviously," Sokka folded his arms. "Someone doesn't appreciate dope ass music," he mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever you said, I'm gonna let that go," Zuko muttered. "I'll pick a station and whatever that is, we'll listen to it." Zuko's fingered the radio's buttons.

"Wait, why do you get to choose the station?!" Sokka complained and turned to look at his friend.

"I'm the one who's driving, therefore by default I choose what we listen to."

Sokka huffed. "Whatever, it better be good."

Zuko smirked at pressed a button at random.

'Old pirates, yes they rob I; sold I to the merchant ships; minutes after they took I from the bottomless pit.'

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nice flow, and acoustics; I like that. Good choice, my friend."

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Don't get me wrong! Toot it n' Boot it makes me lol, Rage Against the Machine = <3, Pearl Jam = <3<3, LMFAO = dope ass song, Bob Marley = my god basically.   
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated to these aforementioned bands/persons, nor do I receive any sort of profit from mentioning them. Don't sue me because I is a po', po,' po' gurl.   
> Written for: Dreamwidth's Dailyprompt: really annoying music


End file.
